THEY DID WHAT!
by Mae Rose
Summary: Tyson and Max ran away, but not before doing some nasty thing to the place they were staying at. Kai and Ray wake up after they leave only to have some nast praks pulled on this... and whats with this note? R&R KaiRay pairing MM Requested fic... Have Fun


**Ok here's one of my challenges that I finally finished… I hope that you all like it… (Insert disclaimer here)**

Ray awoke to soft giggles next to him in his and Kai's shared room. He stretched and listened closer to identify the hushed voices in the room.

"Shh…Add a little more here."

There was a giggle then, "Pass the red lipstick."

"Careful Max! Lightly, lightly… Hehe, we should add more blue to the eyes."

"And, more pink on the cheeks…"

"There! Our masterpiece is done. Let's get out of here, and quick."

Ray was sure now that it was Max and Tyson; he could only imagine what they were doing. Ray heard the door shut quietly before he sat up. He looked around the room to see what the two could have been doing. Not seeing anything wrong, he turned back over and snuggled into bed, falling back to sleep.

**AT ABOUT SEVEN IN THE MORNING**

Ray turned over and stretched before sitting up in bed. He turned to look and see if Kai was up, but found Kai still in bed with his back turned to him. Ray smiled at the sigh of his sleeping crush. Yes, Ray had a crush on Kai, but was too scared to say anything about it. So, he just admired him from afar.

Ray sighed and got out of bed; he garbed some clothing before going to take a shower. He took a short one and unbound his hair, washing it thoroughly. Once he was done, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste and hair. He quickly dried himself off and dressed before exiting the bathroom. He entered the bedroom to see Kai sitting up in bed. He stopped dead in his tracks and staired at Kai. He now knew what the others had been up to earlier this morning.

Kai sat up in bed with make up all over his face. He had blue eye-shadow on, and blood red lipstick. His cheeks were his normal blue shark fins were supposed to be were bright pink hearts.

Ray quickly brought his hand to his mouth to stiffle his giggle. He quickly turned toward the vanity on the other side of the room. He sat down in front of it and watched Kai out of the mirror. He groggily stood up from the bed and wobbled to the bathroom. He did his thing before going over to the sink to wash his hands. He gave the mirror a quick glance before going to dry his hands.

Then, he froze in mid-dry and turned back to the mirror. He looked at himself before his eyebrow started to twitch. Quickly, he turned back and dried his hands before storming out of the bathroom and heading for the door. Ray got a quick glance at the look on his face; he was PISSED!!!

Ray quickly stood and stride out after him. He saw Kai slam open the door to Tyson's and Max's room. He heard Kai call out for them, but there was no answer.

"TYSON, MAX, YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!" Kai yelled storming through their room. Not seeing them, he turned to Ray. His glare softened, and Ray noticed it.

"Kai, I'm guessing they're not here. Go get cleaned up while I start breakfast," Ray said, moving to walk past Kai. He turned the corner and heard a door slam, one that he knew was probably the one to his and Kai's room. Ray smiled a little as he walked to the kitchen.

When he got out to the kitchen, he noticed a note on the table. He walked over to it and picked it up to read:

_Ray, Kai,_

_We have ran away for a few days…It's the only way for us to be safe from what we have done to you. We want the both of you to know that we love you dearly! Your like our brothers…and we hope that you will spare us for what it is that we have done to you. _

_Umm, we really don't have a lot to say to you; just please forgive us…Hehe, you'll know why later…Well, good luck! We know you both love each other! Now hurry up and get together! _

_Bye!_

_Tyson and Max_

Ray stood shocked at the note in his hand. He shook his head and put it in his pocket. Sighing, he moved to the fridge and opened it. He was unprepared for what happened next. As he flung open the frigid, three eggs came flying out of it, hitting him in the head, chest, and legs, cracking open on contact.

Ray screamed as he was surprised by the attack. In seconds, Kai was out in the kitchen, wiring nothing but a towel. He looked Ray over before chuckling. Ray glared at him and crossed his arms pouting from the floor.

"It's not funny, Captain Runny Clown!" Ray said, teasing Kai who had make-up running down his face.

Kai only started to laugh harder; he was laughing so hard that he let go of his towel to grab his stomach. Now, this caused a chain reaction; first the towel fell, then Ray turned bright red. Kai continued to laugh, not noticing Ray's blush or when he stood up and slammed the fridge closed.

"Kai, do you feel breezy, because you sure look it," Ray glared.

He stopped laughing and looked down; he turned bright pink and picked up his towel before running out of the room. Ray smirked and turned to the fridge once more. He opened the door only to have three more eggs come flying out and hitting him. This time, he didn't say anything. He just glared at the door.

Inside the fridge, he found there was some sort of reloading device on top of the fridge. He smirked, then pulled out bakon and two other eggs.

He walked over to the cupboard that the bowls were in before freezing. He slowly opened this cupboard, releaved when he didn't find any traps. He pulled out a bowl and set it on the counter. Then, he went over to the pan cupboard. He slowly opened that cupboard and pulled out two frying pans. He set them on the stove, putting the bacon in one. After that, Ray cracked the eggs and scrambled them in one of the bowls. He then made toast. Once everything was done, he started setting the table.

Kai walked out just in time to help. Ray asked him to get the juice out of the fridge while he set out the silverware. Kai opened the fridge only to be hit by three eggs. He turned and glared at Ray before yanking out the orange juice only to have the bottom brake open and spill all over the floor.

"I'm going to kill those TWO!" Kai shouted in anger as he threw the carton on the floor. Angrily, he sat on the chair and glared at Ray, who sat across form him. "And, why didn't you undo the stupid egg thing in the fringe?" he asked. Ray smiled at him before taking a bite of eggs.

"Why, Kai? I don't know what you mean. I didn't even notice that it could reset itself," Ray said innocent-like.

Kai glared at him. "I can see that…Looks as though you were only hit by six eggs," Kai commented.

Ray smiled and finished his food; he stood up and put it in the sink. He turned the water on to wash it off, when all of a sudden the water started to spray uncontrolled through the hose next to him. The handle was tapped down; water went soaring everywhere.

Ray quickly turned the water off. He calmly turned and walked past Kai to their bedroom. He opened the closet only to find that ALL of his clothing was missing. Frowning, he turned and checked his dresser. He didn't even have a pair of boxers. Ray let out a sigh before moving to Kai's dresser.

He opened it, finding that Kai was also missing most of his clothing, but Kai was lucky that he set his clothing out before going to bed. Ray frowned at the fact that all of the clothing in their room was missing. Ray walked out of the room and headed to the laundry room.

When he got there, he was surprised to find that not only was their no clothing, but the washer and the dryer were gone as well. Ray was now sick of this. Turning, he stormed into the kitchen to see Kai sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Ignoring the fact that the coffee machine looked as though it blew up, he stormed over to Kai.

"All of our clothes are gone, and so are the washer and dryer," Ray announced. Kai looked up from the paper he was reading and frowned.

"That's not all. There was a paper on the door that said the water is going to be shut off at noon, the door is locked, and the windows are blocked…There's no way of getting out of here…We're stuck," Kai said. Ray glared at him with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Your telling me that ALL the ways out of this building are blocked!" Ray exclaimed. He had a panicking tone.

Kai raised a eyebrow. "That's what I said, isn't it?" Kai said.

Ray frowned even more, "I can't believe this…So, that's what they meant in the fucking note…How dare they! I'm going to kill them both…They can just go around locking PEOPLE IN THEIR FUCKING HOUSE!" Ray started to freak out. Kai stood up from his chair and grabbed Ray.

"Ray, calm down…I've never seen you like this before…What's wrong? And, what note are you talking about?" Kai asked.

A tear fell down Ray's cheek as he reached into his pocket. From it, he pulled out the note and handed it to Kai. Kai read it while keeping one arm around Ray.

When Kai finished, crumbled it up, then threw it across the room. Sighing, he turned back to Ray; he frowned at him because he was still crying.

"Ray, what's the matter?" Kai asked concerned.

Ray didn't say anything, he just continued to cry. Sighing, Kai picked Ray up and dragged him to their room. He striped Ray to his boxers before putting him in the bath, repeating the process with himself.

After he finished washing both of them, he tossed a towel at Ray so he could dry off. After drying himself off, Kai striped off his boxers and put on his pants. He then took his shirt and put it on Ray. Ray being about half a foot shorter then him, as well as not having the shirt tucked in, looked as though he was a kid wearing his dad's shirt. Shaking his head, he pulled down Ray's boxers and tossed them into the bath. He then dragged Ray out of the bathroom and over to his bed. He sat Ray on the bed before rubbing his back.

"Alright, Ray, you need to tell me what's wrong?" Kai asked calmly.

Ray wiped a tear from his face and looked up at Kai. "Do you know the saying never corner a wild animal…Well, I'm a neko-jin, and we don't like being locked up…I feel so trapped…It's scary," Ray whispered baring his face in to Kai's chest. Kai rubbed his back some more.

"There is a lot of things about Neko-jin's that you guys don't know, and _HIC_.. one of them is we don't like to be kept in doors. We like our space…and…and fresh air," Ray said still slightly crying. Kai rubbed his back soothingly before pushing him back on the bed. Kai lay down on the bed with him cuddling him close.

"I'll get you out of here, Kitten; just calm down," Kai whispered kissing Ray softly on the head. Ray looked up shocked at Kai.

"You just kissed me…Does that mean that the note…"

"Yes, the note was true. I love you, Ray…more then anything in the world." Kai said leaning down to give ray a full kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, Kai and Ray both let themselves drift off to sleep.

About four hours later, Kai woke up. Shifting Ray off his arms carefully, he stood from the bed and made his way over to the phone. Lifting it to his ear, he was not surprised to find that it was dead. He sighed with a curse that this was the one time that those two put their heads together. Then, he remembered the cell phone that Tala gave him for Christmas. Quietly, he walked into the bedroom and finshed through the dresser drawer. He pulled out the cell and smiled to see that it had full service. Kai dialed the one number that he knew would be of help.

"Hello, Tala speaking," came the voice from the other line.

"Shh, one minute," Kai said, walking out of the room. When he got outside the room, he quietly shut the door.

"Hey, Tala, it's Kai. What are you and the deamos doing right now?" Kai asked.

"DUDE, KAI YOUR USING MY X-MAS GIFT!!!" Tala screeched. Kai smiled a little at how crazy the wolf was.

"Calm down, Tala…Listen, you know were we are staying right now, don't you?" Kai asked.

There was a pause on the other line. "Ain't it that one hotel…the Ball Hotel or something like that?" Tala asked.

"No…it's the Sunny Day Apartments. Anyhow, Tyson and Max locked us in the house and my kittens not taking it so well…So, what do you say you come and save us?" Kai asked.

"Sure, what number is it?" Tala asked. Kai smiled and gave him all the details.

**...One Hour Later…**

"KAI, YOU THERE?" He heard shouting coming from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm here…Can you get it open?" Kai asked. He heard laughing from the other side of the door.

"HELL YEAH! JUST STEP BACK!" Tala yelled.

Kai took cover behind the couch; there was a silent pause before a load boom. Bits and pieces of what was once the door scattered all over the room. Kai stood up. "Took you guys long enough." said he, trying to look mad. There was a slam, and then a very startled Ray came running in the room.

"I head explosions! What's going on," Ray said panicking. Kai giggled at the fact that Ray had a really bad bedhead at that time.

"Nothing much…I just called up some friends to get us out of here. Hey Tala, give us the clothes so we can go get dressed," Kai said.

Tala tossed them a bag, which Kai caught; he grabbed Ray's hand and dragged him to their bedroom. After they got dressed, Kai dragged Ray back out to the living room were the others were waiting.

"So, you coming to stay with us for a while, right?" Tala asked. Kai nodded to him before turning to Ray. Ray did not look like he liked that plan at all.

"Come on, Kitten. We best get going," Kai said, pulling Ray close to him. He leant down and kissed him on the cheek before whispering that he would stay near him at all times and for him not to worry. Ray nodded as he was dragged out of the house and into the car.

About a hour later, they arrived at what Ray called the House of Hell. Tala led them to a room that they could share before mumbling something about being needed in the library and that he would be back in a bit.

When they were left alone, Kai pulled Ray close to him and started kissing him. Ray kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. Kai pinned him to the wall and ran his hand down Ray's sides.

They made out like this for a while before Kai removed Ray's shirt, so he could get more contact. He slowly trailed kisses down Ray's neck and chest, that is until he came to his pants. Slowly, he unzipped them pulling them, so they pulled around Ray's feet.

Ray leant up against the wall with his eyes closed. This was all happening too fast, but he couldn't find his voice to stop it. When his pants dropped, he couldn't help but feel that nothing he could do would stop what was happening. Then, he felt moist breath between his legs; he inhaled quickly knowing what was to come next.

Just then, the door flew open to reveal a arguing Tala and Tyson.

"We said we were going to leave them in there, then what do you do you? Let them out!" Tyson yelled before turning to enter the room. He stopped and his eyes widened at the seen in front of him. The others two stopped and staired. Ray, seeing that all eyes were on, him quickly stepped out of his pants and ran to the bathroom. Kai sat on the floor and glared at everyone in the hall.

"Yeah…Way to have nice timing you assholes…" Kai glared softened when he heard the water in the bathroom start to run. "I deal with you guys later," Kai said before moving to the bathroom.

When he got in the bathroom, he stripped and joined Ray in the shower. The water was cold and Ray looked as though he was embarrassed.

"Ray, are you okay?" Kai asked, wrapping his arms around Ray.

He shook his head, before moving away from him a bit. "That was way too fast, Kai…You can't just go right to sex like that…Its too fast for m,." Ray mumbled.

Kai hugged Ray again and kissed his cheek. "Sorry…We'll take things slow…How about a date?" Kai asked.

Ray turned around and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. "I'd like that very much," he answered, lip-locking Kai to seal the deal.

**THE END**

\**Well tell me what you thought of it! So please R&R**


End file.
